Mango
by SoCyD
Summary: Sequel to I Wanna Love You, (I suggest you read that first) Dean finally stops running and Roman will never be able to look at mangoes the same way again.


Mango

 **Rating:** M

 **Pairing:** Dean Ambrose/Roman Reigns

 **Summary:** Sequel to I Wanna Love You, (I suggest you read that first) Roman will never be able to look at Mangos the same way again. Both stories are based on the song, I Wanna Love You by Jussie Smollett and Roman and Dean's answer at the Las Vegas Q &A about what they got up to the night before. (Also shout out to the entire Justified album which helped as inspiration for the smut in this)

* * *

It was a smell that Roman would remember for the rest of his life. It was the last thing he wanted to smell on his deathbed. Topco Sex Sweet Mango Melon Lube. How Dean was able to get his hands on a half-gallon, Roman would never know, but Roman was sure as shit happy about it. Lube in one hand and the box of condoms tucked securely under his arm, Roman checked to make sure the towel around his waist was firmly in place as he stood nervously in front of Dean's bedroom door. Roman knocked softly on the door; the response was quick, that sexy as sin voice telling him that it was open. Roman walked through the door, nearly dropping the lube when he took in the sight that greeted him. Dean, naked, perched in the middle of the roomy king size bed, his legs spread as he slowly, casually, teasingly stroked his cock, those blue eyes trained on Roman.

"'Bout time you got up, I've been keeping myself warm for you Ro."

Roman quickly collected himself as he set the jug of lube and box of condoms on the nightstand near Dean. With his hands now free, Roman couldn't help touching Dean. He took Dean's face in his hands, his thumb making feather light contact with the lips he finally got to taste the night before.

Despite himself, Dean closed his eyes at the soft touch, but opened them quickly when he heard Roman laugh quietly. "What?"

"D, this is weird."

Dean tried to move away, but Roman firmed his grip, making escape impossible. Before Dean knew it, Roman was on top of him, just Roman's towel separating their naked bodies.

"Stop running from me," Roman growled before taking Dean's breath in a heated kiss. "Remember you started this."

Wide eyed from the kiss, Dean's response came out as a pant, "Fuck you Ro, you started this. You kissed me first."

"You kissed me harder."

Dean's comeback was immediate. "You grabbed my ass."

"You grabbed my dick."

"You did it in public."

Roman's eyes sparkled. This was his Dean coming back to him. "You sucked my dick in private."

The smile that was on Roman's face was instantly mirrored by Dean, full dimples on display as Dean started giggling. Roman wouldn't have believed it if he hadn't witnessed it himself. Dean Ambrose under him, giggling about a blow job he gave the night before. Roman joined in on the laughter, burying his face in the crook of Dean's neck, taking in his scent. Coconut. So Dean had a theme going.

Roman couldn't help sucking lightly on the tempting pulse point on Dean's neck, turning Dean's laughter into a needy moan. After a moment of teasing, Roman came up, capturing Dean's lips in an all too brief kiss before bringing their foreheads together. It was something he did often in the ring to let Dean know he was there for him, but also to center Dean, who was quick to run from things that were uncomfortable for him.

"This is what I was talking about when I said this was weird. Ever since I got a taste of you, I can't help but touch you." Roman's hands slid down, tentatively making contact with Dean's still hard cock. Mirroring what Dean did to him the night before, he moved his hands up and down the hot flesh, slowly inciting a hiss from the man under him. "I can't help but kiss you." Roman plunged his tongue into Dean's already opened mouth.

Dean returned the sloppy open mouthed kiss instinctively, his hands tangling in Roman's long, wavy locks. Tearing away from Dean, Roman again brought their foreheads together to bring the focus back. "But you're still my asshole, douchebag of a best friend, who I really just want to punch in the face sometimes."

"Oh, punching me in the face. No kinky stuff today Romie," Dean tried to deflect.

"I'm being serious Dean. Nothing has changed. Yet, everything has changed."

Dean didn't answer, opting to put Roman down for another heated kiss instead. Roman knew exactly what Dean was doing and he would let him be… for now.

The hands that untied Roman's towel were surprisingly confident, as were his own as he mapped out the out the various ridges, dips and valleys of Dean's body with his fingers before following them with his tongue. Nestling himself between Dean's thighs, Roman took a moment to appreciate the thick erection, the slit already oozing the clear liquid Roman couldn't wait to taste. Roman looked down at Dean's entrance, nearly drooling at the thought of being inside his best friend. Images flashed of all the nights he has spent with his hand around his dick, watching gay porn, imagining doing those things to his best friend, and now the moment was here. Roman was determined to not fuck it up.

"Dean woul-" before he could finish the thought Dean was sliding the economy sized bottle of Mango lube in his hand. "Shit yeah baby boy, teamwork."

Pouring a generous amount of the tropical fruit smelling liquid Roman went to work quickly on Dean. Roman was hooked at the first taste, although he wasn't sure if it was the mango flavor or Dean's natural flavor that did it. But Roman _did_ know that it felt like this was what he was made to be doing; kissing Dean's mouth and sucking his dick. There was a tiny shiver that went down his spine at how much he enjoyed the thought, and his dick twitched in agreement.

What Roman didn't have in experience, he made up for in enthusiasm, so much so that he wouldn't stop when he starting gagging.

"Ro, I want you to enjoy this too. I don't need you throwing up on me bro, just add another finger in my ass."

Roman eagerly followed Dean's instructions, and by the time he added a third finger to Dean's tight heat, Dean was a shaking, panting mess.

"Shit, Ro. Shit," Dean gasped.

Roman was impossibly hard at just the taste of Dean, and the noises he made as Roman gave him pleasure. As Dean's hands tangled in Roman's, hair holding him in place as his heels dug into Roman's back, Roman thought he would come right then without his dick being touched.

"Yeah. Yeah. Shit yeah, suck that dick, big daddy," Dean chatted as he continued to hold Roman in place, steadily fucking his mouth but being sure not to choke his best friend. Roman demonstrated his approval of his new nickname by making three quick, hard jabs at Dean's prostate, causing a strangled cry that kinda sounded like a mixture of his name, and the word, "coming".

The first thing Roman noticed when Dean's orgasm filled his mouth was the taste. It wasn't anything like he's expected, it wasn't bitter or salty. It was actually quite pleasant. So much so that if his mouth hadn't been in so much pain he might have gone back for seconds, once his friend recovered.

"Yup, definitely created to suck this dick," Roman thought as he made his way to the head of the bed, where a sloppy kiss from Dean waited for him.

Moving his mouth to Dean's ear, Roman moaned softly, "I can't wait much longer, I got to be inside you, baby boy."

"Okay. Let me turn around," Dean said, attempting to move with Roman still on top of him.

"Fuck no," Roman growled, pinning Dean on his back. "You stay right where you are. I want to look you in your eyes."

Dean made a disapproving noise but didn't fight Roman, choosing instead to stare at him hoping the beautiful Samoan could read his anxiety.

Bringing their foreheads together yet again, Roman looked Dean in the eye. "I know D. I know, baby boy. Just please give me this. I'm right here, and I'm not going anywhere." Roman punctuated his statement with another searing kiss.

Dean whimpered as he felt Roman's erection graze the opening of his well stretched hole.

Roman growled. "Hand me a condom Dean."

Dean didn't move, "I wish I could feel you, Ro." Dean hesitated before adding, "Just you."

Roman closed his eyes at the thought, "I want that too baby boy. More than you can ever imagine." Roman lined himself against Dean's entrance, adding the slightest bit of pressure.

"But we can't," Dean protested, even as he bore down ever so slightly on Roman's dick.

"Dean. Hand me a condom," Roman demanded.

Dean hesitated before speaking, "Just the tip."

"What?!"

"I want to feel you, Ro. And you want to feel me. Just put the head in, then we can use protection for the fucking."

Roman's only answer was to add more mango lube to his dick before pushing into the all too willing body of his best friend, the tight heat nearly making him crazy.

"Shit! Baby boy. I need more."

Dean responded by wrapping his legs around the waist of his best friend, essentially pushing the other man in deeper. Both bodies gave violent shudders as Roman's dick slid home. Dean had never felt so full, and Roman had never felt anything close to what it felt like to be inside Dean. Roman took a moment to look at his best friend laid out under him. Dean was a panting, sweating mess, his dick was hard again, and they had hardly done anything.

"Please, Dean. Fucking. Please." Lust and desperation was turning Roman's voice deeper.

"Yeah. Yeah, yeah." Dean knew exactly what Roman was asking and he wanted it just as bad as Roman did. "Just a few pumps and then the condom."

Three slow and steady strokes became five, and five became ten; as ten worked their way to twenty, Dean knew this was getting out of hand.

"Ro, we're actually fucking now," Dean stated between stuttered breaths. "We should really get a condom."

"I know," Roman panted as he once again slid almost all the way out of Dean's channel, just leaving the tip in before slowly thrusting back in. As Roman slid out again, continuing the slow torturous rhythm, he saw Dean actually reach for a condom. As Dean wrapped his fingers around one, Roman spoke.

"Dean look at me."

Sparkling blue eyes met deep chocolate as the two men looked at each other.

"I. Love. You."

"I…" Dean couldn't bring himself to say the words. He knew what he was feeling; knew it the moment he lay in his best friend's arms the night before, but he just couldn't say it. Dean decided in that moment that he would show it instead.

Roman watched in awe as Dean dropped the condom to the floor.

"Are you sure?"

"About you… yeah I think I am," Dean said, barely above a whisper.

Roman looked up at the ceiling, feeling a tightness in his chest as tears threatened to fall. This was as close as Dean would be able to get to telling Roman that he loved him. And Roman would take it. Steeling his resolve, Roman changed angles slightly, bring his hands to find purchase on Dean's impossibly small waist. "You ready baby boy? I won't be gentle."

"Yeah. Just remember a little to the ri - " Before Dean could finish his sentence Roman had set a fast brutal pace, hitting Dean's spot with every stroke.

"Oh. Shit. Fuck. Me. Daddy." Dean was out of his mind and could barely hang on as Roman relentlessly thrust into him.

Hearing Dean again call him daddy stirred something in Roman. As he continued to fuck Dean hard, he slapped the other man's hand away when Dean reached for his leaking cock.

"MINE." The snarling way Roman said it was borderline scary, but the feel of Roman's strong, lube-covered hand as it began to work Dean's dick drove any potential fear away, replacing it with need.

"Your ass was made for my cock. It's like we've been doing this forever," Roman growled in Dean's ear, causing the other man to whimper.

Dean couldn't even announce his orgasm. It hit so fast that when Dean opened his mouth, nothing came out.

Roman watched as Dean came apart for him. Watching Dean erupt all over his hand set Roman off. He knew he should have pulled out, at least given Dean that, but he couldn't. Dean was his, and he was going to mark him as such.

Dean's eyes grew big as he felt the seed of his best friend spurt inside of him. He'd never let anyone come in him, hell, he'd never fucked without protection. As Roman lay on top of Dean in his post-orgasmic glow, Dean was struck by how nervous he didn't feel. As one hand tangled in Roman's hair and the other hand made light circles on his back, Dean couldn't stop thinking one thought.

This.

Felt.

So.

Fucking.

Right.

Just the thought made Dean want to run out of the room and hide.

"Dean. Stop." came Roman's muffled command as he continued to lay on Dean's chest, wavy raven hair fanned out all over. "Dean, stop thinking, you're making it more complicated than it is. I'm not going to let you run from this."

"We should take a shower and get ready to go," Dean said, ignoring Roman's statement.

Roman looked up and was greeting with a warm smile, full dimples on display. "Yeah, yeah. Okay."

Roman let Dean up, the sound of their un-joining causing them both to laugh.

"I'm never going to get the smell of mango out of those sheets."

"You sure you want to?" Roman asked as he laid back down, not particularly caring too much about the wet spot.

"You got a point there," Dean answered as he made his way to his bathroom.

Roman stared at the ceiling, fully content as he heard the shower begin to run. Closing his eyes, he opened them quickly at the sound of Dean's voice.

"Bro? You coming or not?"

Smile spreading across his face, Roman jumped up without saying a word and joined Dean in the shower.

Wet kisses in the shower. Gropes as they put their clothes on. Laughing at inside jokes about 'mango juice' in the back of the town car that drove them to the Q&A. This is what they were now, and although both men loved it, there was something very important they still needed to discuss.

Once secure in their green room, Dean spoke, "I'm not ashamed of you, us."

"I know."

"But I don't want to share this yet."

"I figured. And I 100% agree."

"Nothing's changed though, right? You're still my boy. It's just that -"

"I'm also your daddy," Roman interrupted a smug smile on his face.

"What!? No. Oh fuck no," Dean said, leaning against the wall, arms folded.

"What?" Roman shrugged. "You've called me it twice now. When you're close to coming. The first time when I was sucking your dick, and the second time when I was buried so deep in you that I swear I was touching your soul," Roman laughed, before noticing that Dean wasn't laughing with him. "D?"

"I've never let anyone do… that before," Dean said soberly. "Y'know, without protection."

"I know."

"I want... That. To continue, but I need to get tested. Just for me, for my own peace of mind, y'know?"

"Yeah. I hear ya bro. It's gonna be hard staying away." Roman demonstrated as he closed the space between himself and his best friend.

Dean stared at Roman's lips, licking his own before he spoke, "And I don't want you to. I... I figured I could go to one of those places today where they give you the results in a few hours."

"Okay we'll find a place and go as soon as this is over."

"We?" Dean asked.

"Yeah. We." Roman couldn't help himself as he closed the remaining distance between them, pinning Dean to the far wall before capturing his lips. Breaking the kiss, Roman took a moment to nibble ever so gently on Dean's ear before speaking.

"We're in this together. Always have been. And you're mine now, and I take care of my things." Roman delighted in the shiver that he felt go through Dean's body.

"Shit, Ro. You think we have time for one of your award winning blowjobs?"

"Award winning? But it was my first."

"And you're a goddamn natural."

The loud knock on the door give Dean his answer. "Mr. Ambrose, Mr. Reigns we're ready."

"Later," Roman whispered.

The pair separated quickly as Dean walked out the room first, and into the Q&A hall to resounding cheers. Roman collected himself quickly, the promise of more steamy fun after this was over making every nerve in Roman's body tingle as he was announced. Walking in casually, it was hard not to make eye contact with Dean, like he hadn't been inside him less than an hour ago. Sitting down, he looked straight ahead, fearful that one look Dean's way and everyone would know, the fans, the host, the security, even the annoyed dad sitting in the back who came with his teenage daughter, they would all know that he was desperately, irreversibly in love with Dean Ambrose.

And then it came, the first question: "So you two got in yesterday what trouble two up to last night?"

Dean was quick to answer. "Well for insurance purposes I'm afraid-"

"That's classified," Roman finished.

And it was…for now.

 **AN: To all of those who let dicks into their bodies, never play the 'Just the Tip' game. It's never just the tip…. Never.**


End file.
